Time is a Funny Thing
by Vixyfox
Summary: Daisuke and Risa go missing. Riku, worried and upset, seeks a way to find them. There to help her is Dark. What will she find? Will feelings change as she nears the end of her search? On Hold. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1 Diasuke and Risa are Missing

* * *

Time always seemed to run slowly. Especially when you want nothing more than for it to speed up. This is how Riku felt as she awaited the news about her sister. She hadn't come home that night and was nowhere to be seen. Naturally, she would be worried for her sister. Even if she hated her most of the time. She kept glancing out the window, searching for any sign of her. Seeing no trace of her sister, she stood up worriedly and walked out onto their balcony. As she looked out over the sea, a certain boy went through her head. Daisuke. He had gone missing two months ago. She couldn't help but feel as if the kidnapper had also taken Risa. It worried her so much not knowing where her younger twin was. As she turned to go back inside, something caught her eye. Riku faced the direction of the object to see a pair of wings. "Just a bird." She said to herself as she turned back around and walked back to her room, sliding the door shut behind her. What she failed to notice was the slight thud as something landed on the balcony behind her.

* * *

Riku rolled over in her bed as the sun's brilliant shine fell upon her sleeping face. She stirred slightly and finally sat up and looked around her room without much sense of awareness. Soon she stood up and shuffled to her balcony, tripping over something in the process. "What the-." She said as she looked at what she had tripped over. "Dark?" she questioned. There lay Dark, his wings covering most of his scratched and bruised body. She stared at him for a second before shaking her head and standing up. She hated the man but she knew she had to do the right thing and help him. She sighed before reluctantly picking him up and dragging him off to a guest room.

* * *

Dark woke with a moan as he sat up. He looked around to see he didn't recognize any of his surroundings. He immediately stood, regretting this as he felt sharp pains shot through his entire body. He sat down as quickly as he stood, his hand holding onto his chest where pain was the strongest. "Riku heard a groan and entered his room with an annoyed look on her face. "Shut up and keep still. I need to treat your wounds." She said as she pulled out a first aid kit that was stored in a nearby cabinet. He did as told, not feeling well enough to make any perverted comments or anything. Finally, as she brought the treatment to an end he spoke. "I suppose Risa made you do this?" he asked as he looked at her. Riku stopped putting away the items and looked down at the floor with a frown. "Risa isn't here. So she didn't put me up to this." She said. Dark, now feeling well enough o make perverted comments spoke to her. "Ah, so you're warming up to me are you?" he asked with his trademark smirk. Riku shook in anger. "No! It's just the right thing to do! Besides, Risa hasn't returned home yet. I don't know where she is." Riku said before slamming the door shut behind her to leave a surprised Dark to recoup his strength. He didn't say another word that morning.

* * *

Riku stared out over the balcony for the fifth time that day. She was really worried about Risa. She had never been this late getting home. She was startled when Dark leaned on the balcony beside her, only looking out over the ocean. "What do you want?" she asked finally after several minutes of silence. She had never seen him this quiet before. Riku didn't know what to think as his gaze turned towards her. "What do you mean by Risa hasn't come home yet?" he asked. She sighed in annoyance. "Why are you worried? It's none of your business." She said as she kept her gaze on the ocean that expanded before her. "I…I just want to know." He said before looking away from her. "Risa went out to some party yesterday and hasn't come home since. There, you happy now?" she asked before she walked back inside the house, Dark following close at her heels. "No, I'm not. I want to know who's party it was and where it was held." He told her. Riku turned and face him with another look of annoyance. "Why?" she asked. "I believe I can help her." He said simply before she sighed.

* * *

Time is a weird thing. When you want it to slow down it speeds up and when you want it to speed up it slows down. I just slips by when you are having fun and drags on when you're bored. In the most pressing moments, it hurries on only to leave you closer to your destiny. Why is time like this? No one has yet to figure it out.

* * *

So...how is it so far? Reviews please. 


	2. Chapter 2 Riku Must be Strong

* * *

Riku sighed as she stared at her ceiling, bored and sad. For some reason, the look on Dark's face when she told him she knew none of the details about the party seemed to bore itself into her mind. She wanted it to go away yet she also wanted it to stay in her mind. His face had a look of disappointment yet it held determination. It might be that he still held feelings for her twin that he had dumped awhile ago. She didn't know and she wasn't going to try and find out. It was none of her business to know. Riku sighed again and stood up, walking to the balcony to gaze at the ocean. She had made it a habit since Risa went missing. It just calmed her nerves and made her temporarily forget her problems. But only for a moment before they pushed themselves back into her mind, demanding her attention like a spoiled child. She didn't hear as Dark walked onto the balcony. "Are you sure you don't know anything about that party Risa went to?" he asked, scaring her in the process. She spun around, surprised at his presence and glared at him.

* * *

"Yes I'm sure. Now could you please stop asking me! I told you all I knew so stop bugging me about it!" she growled at him, still furious that he surprised her like that. "Well, it's not much help if you don't know anything! Besides, all I'm trying to do is find out anything helpful to save your sister! So quit snapping at me and just try to be nice for once! I know you hate me and I know you think I'm a damn pervert but you need to trust me this once! I need you to trust me just this once so I can help your sister." He said, his voice softening on the last sentence. Riku looked at him, her eyes showing a small hint of trust yet it could barely be seen. "I-I'm sorry. It's just, this whole thing is hitting me pretty hard. First Daisuke then Risa. I can't help but worry about them and about who will be next. I can't help but think it's going to be me. I just can't handle it like I thought I could." She said, her eyes looking down at the balcony floor that was lighted by the moons reflected light.

* * *

Dark looked at the girl who had always hated him. He always thought her a strong girl but he never thought about her weak points. He respected how she tried to be strong for the people around her. "There's no need to try and be brave now. There is no one to be brave for. Risa can't see you so it's okay to let your feelings out." Dark said in a comforting yet very soft voice. His eyes glazed over with a distant thought as Riku looked up at him. No. She wasn't going to let him see her like that. There was no way she would allow it. Riku set a determined look on her face and shook her head, her hair bouncing along with it. "No. Even if she isn't here to see me I still have to be strong. You wouldn't understand. Just leave me alone." She said before rushing inside her room and closing the sliding class door behind her. Dark didn't get to see her next actions as she pulled a curtain across the glass door.

* * *

Riku slid down the wall, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, her face buried within them. Slow tears ran down her face leaving a hardly visible path down her cheeks. He didn't know how it felt to lose two of the most important people in their life in one year without any knowledge of where they were or if they were alive or not. Riku let the tears fall as she wondered these thoughts. Finally, they stopped and she had the courage to lift her face to look around her dark room. She felt a little better now that she had had a good cry. If this was how she handled the situation after only a couple days of missing she wasn't sure how she would handle it later in if they weren't found soon. She wiped her face and stood up, still leaning against the wall. How could she break down at a time like this? She had to be strong. She had to be strong for her own sake. Maybe then she would actually become strong and would be able to handle this. Yet she wasn't sure she could ever learn to handle this. What would she do? She had yet to find out. For now, her worries would be on Dark's health even if she hated him. She wanted him out as soon as possible. She fell asleep that night, something tugging at her mind. What was going to happen?

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. I promise there will be more action in the next couple of chapters...don't worry. Also, I know it seems like this is more of a Riku and Daisuke but as I near the end you will see it's a Dark and Riku fic so don't worry about that either. Reviews please. 


	3. Chapter 3 Sad News

* * *

Riku woke, her head hurting from crying so much last night. She didn't know what had come over her. She slowly sat up with a hand on her forehead as if trying to stop it. Her eyes scanned her room even though she knew it and its contents well. Finally, after staring off into space for sometime, she stood and walked out to the balcony. She felt down for some reason. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice as a certain phantom thief crept onto the balcony and came up behind. "Ok, what's bothering you? And don't try to tell me it's nothing. You've been moping around for a while. So just tell me and you can avoid being annoyed with the same question over and over again." Dark said with his hands in his pockets. Riku twirled around to face him, her eyes showing a deep sadness. Dark was taken aback by this look in her eyes. In a million years he had never expected she was capable of that look.

* * *

"Why do you want to know?" Riku asked as the emotion that was in her eyes a moment ago left and was replaced by anger and surprise. "I don't really want to know. I'm just tired of you moping around. You're usually not like this. It's actually quite annoying." He said in a careless tone. This brought the anger even more apparent on her face. "Shut up! I'm just…...I'm just having a hard time emotionally. I don't know why." She said as she stared at the ground. Dark stared at her for a minute. "Maybe it's because you always hide your sad emotions from people. But hey, what would I know?" he said as he shrugged his shoulders. Riku looked up to him. "You know, you're right. You don't know a single thing about me. All you care for is Risa and don't even try to deny it. Just because you dumped her doesn't mean you don't still have feelings for her." She told him with crossed arms. He looked at her with surprise. "So? What does this have to do with your problem?" he asked with a smug look on his face. Riku groaned angrily before speaking. "Gah! You're so annoying! Hurry up and get better!" she said as she started to head back in. "Does this mean you're starting to warm up to me?" he asked with a smirk. Riku stopped in her tracks. "No! When I say hurry up and get better, it's so you can hurry and leave!" she said before continuing in. "Humph. Sure it is." He said before going to the guest room she had reluctantly given him.

* * *

Riku stood in the kitchen trying to get back into her regular routine to keep her mind off all the events that had happened in the last few days. Her tears had finally stopped coming as well as her constant headaches. She figured getting back into her regular routine would help her in a way. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door as she set her plate on the table. She walked to the door not thinking of who it might be. "Yes?" she asked as she answered it. There at the door stood Emiko, Daisuke's mom. Riku's face fell as she saw a very tearstained and saddened face before her. "Mrs-Mrs Niwa? W-what is it? Did they find Daisuke?" Riku asked her as she moved aside to allow her in. Emiko moved slowly not wanting to look at the young girl before her. She finally nodded but wouldn't look at Riku. "A-and? Where is he?" she asked wanting to know about his whereabouts and safety. "Hi-his body was washed up on shore. He's dead." Emiko stuttered out, new tears flowing. Riku only stared at her without a word escaping from her mouth. She didn't remember anything after that. All she remembered was blacking out and being caught by someone just when she was about to hit the ground.

* * *

She slowly woke up, her cheeks flaming and her eyes red from tears she had cried as she slept. Sitting in a chair beside her was Dark, the last person she expected to see sitting beside her. "Where's Mrs. Niwa?" she asked in a very quiet voice but it was loud enough for him to hear. "She left. Apparently the news was too much for you." He said in a lazy tone. Riku turned her head to face the wall in front of her again, her eyes sad. She was tired of crying but it was all she could at the moment. Dark interrupted her thoughts when he suddenly spoke, cutting through the silence that had settled in the room. "I'm going to stay even when I'm healed." He said as he stared at the wall also. Riku's head immediately snapped towards him. "Why? I mean, wait! No! You can't!" she said as she sat up. Determination entered her sad eyes. Dark looked at her before speaking, his eyes also showing determination but for a different reason. "Don't try to stop me. You need me. You're a wreck. If someone isn't here to make sure you take care of yourself you're probably going to stop eating and then you'll die of starvation. You're going to fall apart. I just know it. You've been under so much stress so just shut up and deal with it." He said before standing up and exiting the room. Riku only stared after him knowing each word he had spoken was true. She had no room to argue.

* * *

Ok. I know it kinda sucks so far so bare with me. I also know they seem a little out of character right now. It might be because I read a sad fanfic before typing this chapter so...yea...anyways, tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4 Descision Made

* * *

Dark looked at the sad eyed Riku who stood beside him. They were on the balcony for the millionth time that week. Riku had taken the news pretty hard and hadn't spoken since that day she fainted. To tell the truth, he was actually starting to worry even though he knew she would snap out of it sometime soon. She sighed beside him and stood up straight and let her gaze fall on him. He noticed this and looked over at her. She turned and started walking back inside when Dark stopped her. "Listen, if you don't stop acting like this I'll have to make you start speaking again." He said with a hand grabbing her arm. She faced him with indifferent eyes and tried to pull away from him. "Don't try to pull away from me. Just start speaking again and I'll let you go." He said with determination in his eyes. She stared at him with cold eyes not even trying to open her mouth to speak. Her look became threatening but he never let go. "Fine! Screw this!" he shouted at her before forcing his lips on hers, hoping it would snap her back to her regular self. That did it. He knew with one slap to his cheek and a familiar voice yelling at him. "Pervert! Why did you do that!" she yelled at him with fierce eyes. A familiar smirk appeared on his face. "I knew that would make you speak." He said as he dropped his hand from her arm.

* * *

She looked at him. "Y-You're horrible! Couldn't you just leave me alone!" she said slightly flustered. He shrugged with a smirk still on his face. She turned on her heel and rushed inside, slamming the door shut behind her. "Well, at least she's back to normal." He said as he walked in and passed her without a single glance her way. He felt her eyes on him as he passed her. He smirked again to himself. Later that night Riku sat in the living room across from Dark not saying a word to him. Finally, after a while of listening to silence she spoke. "I want to go and find Risa before anything happens to her." Riku said as she looked at the carpet. Dark turned his gaze towards her. "What?" he asked her. "You heard me. I want to go and find Risa before anything happens to her. I can't just sit here and hope that she's safe. I want to find her myself." Riku said, her gaze still resting on the carpet. "But what if-." He started before he was cut off. "But nothing. I can't stand sitting around like I can't do anything when I know I can. I want to search for her. That's final." She said as she gave him a determined look. He stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Alright. But I'll have to come with you. There's no telling what you'll get yourself into." He replied. "What's that supposed to mean!" she asked leaning forward on her seat on the couch. He laughed softly. "Nothing." He said.

* * *

Riku stared at a picture in her hand of Daisuke before placing it in a box and resting it in the back of the closet. The pictures made her hurt inside. She closed the closet doors and stood up. She had to finish packing her backpack for her journey. She shook her head to rid of any tears that may have surfaced as she looked through the photos. Dark stood in the doorway leaning against the doorpost watching her. She noticed this and glared at him. "What is it?" she asked with a snarl. "Hey, hey, don't be so mean. I just came to see if you were done." He said as he uncrossed his arms and walked to her side. "Why? We're not leaving till tomorrow. Besides, I can pack on my own thank you." She said as she snapped the bag up and turned to look at him. "I never said you couldn't." he protested with a look of amusement on his face. "Well, you were implying it." She answered back. "Hey, just because you're moody doesn't mean you can take it out on me." He said holding up his two hands innocently. Whack! He felt something hit him upside the head. "Just because it doesn't mean I can take it out on you doesn't mean I don't want to. What if I just feel like taking it out on you?" she said with a smile on her face that dripped with bitterness. He rubbed his head and made no reply. Traveling with her would be a pain to him, he realized. Well, he might as well get used to it. He would have to put up with her for quite some time. He knew this as a fact. Finding Risa wasn't going to be as easy as she wished it to be.

* * *

So...what'cha think? I'm not sure if this one is going to be as good as Filling in the Memories but I can try. (BTW. That was my fist Dark and Riku story) 


	5. Chapter 5 The Journey Begins

* * *

Riku slung her backpack over her shoulder and waited by the front door for Dark to show. It was 4:00 in the morning and sleep still rested in her eyes. She shook her head and waited for Dark to appear. She jumped back in surprise when she looked up to find him standing right beside her. A smirk was placed on his face as she did this. "Hey you're the one who decided we need to be up this early to leave.' He said with amused eyes. She glared at him before answering. "I know. You just surprised me is all." She said. His smirk stayed in place once she said this. "Well, shall we go?" he asked her with his hands in his pockets. She only glared before she began to walk down the driveway. "I just have one question. Why are we walking to the train station instead of driving? It would save us time." He told her. Her gaze snapped onto him. "I didn't want to bother anyone this early in the morning. Besides, I like to walk." She said before allowing her gaze to turn back to the path ahead of her. He shrugged before watching the path ahead of them.

* * *

Riku sighed as the train began to move. Dark and Riku sat beside each other to give other people room even though she had wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. She sighed for a second time before looking over to him. "If I fall asleep, wake me up when we get there, got it? And don't fall asleep." She told him before leaning her head back and closing her eyes. He didn't say anything in reply as he listened to her breathing slowly fall into a rhythm. He let his gaze fall to what was outside the window beside them. He jumped slightly when something landed on his shoulder. He looked down to see Riku's head had fallen onto his shoulder as she slept. He did nothing but watch her as she slept. Later on that day, Riku slowly opened her eyes to find her head on his shoulder. She quickly jerked her head up and looked at him with glaring eyes. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asked him, anger apparent in her voice. He looked over at her to find an embarrassed Riku glaring at him. "I thought you would get mad at me for waking you up so soon. Then I thought about it and you would be mad at me either way so I decided that it would be better if you were mad at me later. I didn't feel like getting hit so early in the trip." He said carelessly. She only glared at him even more before looking out the window.

* * *

Finally, the two stepped off the train in a very crowded town. Riku looked around and saw many irregular things but nothing that would get them any closer to find Risa, but then again, she had yet to try. "Well, where do you want to start?" she asked Dark. "Hey don't ask me. You're the one who wanted to do this whole journey thing to find Risa." He said with a shrug. "You know, you're no help at all. You're also the one who insisted on coming along. If you're not going to help me at all then go back." She said with a snarl in her voice. Dark didn't hear those last words. All he heard was rambling by a girl who hated him. He suddenly felt dizzy and began to sway. "Uh, Dark? Are you okay? Don't you dare faint here!" Riku said as she looked at him. "S-Sorry Riku. Something just doesn't feel right here." He said before collapsing. Riku sighed in irritation before leaning down to pick him up. He was heavy but she thought she could manage. "Need any help?" asked a voice from her side. She looked over at him before hesitantly nodding. The boy threw Dark's other arm around his neck and helped her carry him to a free bench (which, by the way, was hard to find) and place him there. Once he was settled, Riku turned to the boy with a thankful smile on her face. "Thank you." She said simply. "No problem. It's just, you kind of reminded me of someone." He said with a smile on his face. Riku snapped her gaze onto him when she heard this. "Do you remember their name?" she asked hurriedly. "Yeah. I could never forget. Her name was Risa and she was also traveling with a guy." He said. Riku grabbed his shoulders. "Did she say where she was heading?" she asked desperately. He looked at her before setting his face in determination. "Why should I tell you? I mean I don't even know who you are or what you want with her." He said. Riku only groaned in annoyance before beginning to think about what to do. She wanted any information she could get but it wasn't supposed to be this easy. Who exactly was this guy?

* * *

Sorry if this chapter sucks...I didn't get inspired till the end while I was eating...strange isn't it? Well, just tell me what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6 Not Any Closer

* * *

Riku sat across from the boy in his house. "So...you tell me you're Risa's twin sister and that she's been missing for a couple of weeks and you're trying to find her. How can I trust you? How can I know this isn't a lie?" he asked her. Riku groaned in annoyance. "You said I remind you of her. Don't you think we look anything alike?" she asked him while waving her arms in the air. He took a second to look her over and nod. "I do admit you look like her but I'm still not sure if I can trust you." He answered. "You know what, forget this! If you don't believe me you don't believe me!" she said as she stormed out the door in a huff, anger apparent in her face. With her anger, she forgot about Dark who lay on the boys couch still unconscious. "Damn him!" she cried out as she stopped beside an ally. "How can I find Risa if the people who know where she is won't talk?" she asked herself before leaning on the wall, her arms crossed in frustration. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Dark there with a worried look on his face. "Dark?" she asked. He sighed in relief and then gave her an angry look. "You scared me for a minute. Don't ever do that again!" he said. She stared at him for a moment before finally speaking. "Why do you care?" she asked him angrily. He didn't answer her but the anger on his face softened the slightest bit. Of course, not enough for her to see though.

* * *

The pair walked back to the mysterious boy's house, silence thick between them. "Why are we going back again?" asked Dark as he trudged after her, his hands in his pockets. "Well, if somebody hadn't forgotten to grab our bags when he left then we wouldn't have to go back." Riku stated as she threw open the door to the house. The boy looked at them surprised before finally speaking. "What are you doing back?" he asked them angrily. "We forgot out bags." Riku answered simply before stalking past him and grabbing their bags. He said nothing as she walked past him again. Dark narrowed his eyes as the boy slipped something into one of the bags. The boy's expression remained blank as he glared at him and closed the door. Riku pushed a bag into his chest and began walking off. "Hey!" he called after and ran to catch up. "What? I wasn't the one daydreaming now was I?" she asked as they continued to walk. "I wasn't daydreaming! I thought I saw that boy slip something in one of the bags. Now let me see yours so I can look in it." He said as he held out his hand. He was met by a whack on the head. "Pervert! No way! I'm not handing my bag over to you!" Riku shouted at him as she held the bag to her chest. He rubbed his head as if it would help take the pain away. "I didn't mean it like that! I need to check your bag to see if he slipped anything into it! I wasn't thinking that! I swear!" he replied just as loudly as she had. "How'd you know what I was thinking that you were thinking?" she yelled at him. "When you called me a pervert! You always think I'm going to do something like that when I'm not! So there you have it! So let me see your bag!" he yelled back as irritated as ever. "No! Why don't you search your bag first! Then if it isn't in there I'LL search my bag!" she said as she hugged her bag even closer. "Fine! Damn it!" he yelled back and started searching his bag.

* * *

Dark rubbed his head as he held a small device in his hand. "You didn't have to hit me you know!" he said as he looked at the device. "Well, you made all that fuse about searching through my bag for it just to find it in your own bag! I had every right to hit you!" she replied with crossed arms as she peeped over his shoulder at the tiny thing. "Anyways, what is it exactly?" she asked as she studied it. "I think it's a tracking device. If we throw it in the river than the boy will follow that instead of us and will end up in the opposite direction of where we're heading." Dark replied as he stood up. "How can you be sure?" she asked him with narrowed eyes. "Got any better ideas?" he retorted before throwing it into the river and watched as it got swept away by the current. "Well, WHERE are we heading?" she asked. "The opposite direction that the river flows." He said. He was met by another attack on his head. "You know what I mean!" she said. "We're just going in that direction and hope we come across Risa okay?" he said before walking away from her. She stared after him for a minute before sighing and following. "Listen, we better find Risa or I'm gonna kill you!" she said as she walked beside him. He said nothing. Only a smirk appeared on his face as he walked on. What was to happen on their journey? And would the boy really fall for it? And…what exactly was his name!

* * *

Sorry for not updating for a while. I went to Texas and I'm also working on another story so...please review and tell me what you think. 


	7. Chapter 7 Thunder Storm

* * *

Riku slumped to the ground, her legs giving out on her. She was panting heavily from all the traveling they had been doing. Dark looked back at her and sighed in annoyance. "What? We haven't taken a break since yesterday morning and it's already the afternoon!" she said when she noticed his sigh. "Fine, fine. We can rest. Might as well spend the night here since you're soooooo tired." He said as he looked at the girl who sat before him. She glared back at him. "Just shut up! We've basically been climbing up hill since we left that town and I'm tired! I wouldn't be surprised if you were tired yourself! Stupid idiot!" she said the last part to herself. Dark heard her but made no comment to her as he set his bag on the ground and began to search through it. "What are you doing?" she asked him as he pulled out a bulk from his back and set it on the ground. He looked up at her, pausing his search. "Well, if we're going to be spending the night here we might as well sleep in tents. Unless you would rather sleep outdoors where rain can hit you if it starts and it looks like it's going to start soon." He said as he motioned towards the sky. Riku stood up immediately and walked over to him to begin to help set up the tent. "We only have one. That's all I could find." He said as he looked at her. To his surprise, she made no complaint; she just hurried to set it up and through her bag inside it. She paused at the entrance. "You coming or not?" she asked him. He stared at her until she disappeared into the tent at the sound of thunder. This caused him to stare at her more for her strange behavior.

* * *

Once inside, both were silent. Riku said nothing but only stared at her feet with her knees drawn to her chest. He looked at her again, still confused by her odd behavior. "Is something wrong?" he asked her. She looked at him before speaking. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just….tired is all." She replied, her voice surprisingly calm. But the emotion he saw in her eyes said otherwise. She was scared. But why? Thunder rolled on in the distance, triggering a thought in his mind. He looked at her with amused eyes and a smirk. "Hey, Riku. Are you by any chance afraid of thunder?" he asked her. She glanced at him before down casting her face. "Why do you want to know?" she asked him, unable to keep her voice from shaking the slightest bit. "You are, aren't you?" he asked her, his smirk still on his face. She faced him suddenly with anger apparent on her face. "So what? I can't help it! I just don't like stupid thunder? Happy now?" she asked him before pulling her legs back up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. He stared at her. "No, I just wanted to know okay?" he said before sighing and leaning back on his arms. Suddenly, thunder roared loudly, echoing inside the tent. Riku jumped at this and flung herself at Dark, clinging to his shirt like it was the last thing on earth.

* * *

Dark looked at the girl who was now latched to his shirt. He didn't think it would affect her that much. After a couple of minutes of silence and shaking, Riku finally pulled back. "I'm sorry!" she said as she looked at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes from his view. "I-It's okay." He said. Riku still shook from the thunder. In a way, Dark wished he could do something. Thunder roared again causing Riku to latch herself to Dark again, this time never leaving from the grip if his shirt. Dark stared at the girl before slowly wrapping his arms around her. He hoped it would calm her down until the storm ended. It did seem to work. Riku's shivering finally came to an end but her grip on his shirt never loosened until a long time afterwards. He looked down to find that the reason for this was because she had fallen asleep. He didn't want to disturb her but he didn't know what to do. Finally, he slowly and carefully took his arms from around her and gently pushed her onto her own sleeping bag. He stared at the sight for a moment before lying back down on his own and slowly falling asleep, the last though in his mind seemed to stay there. She's kind of cute when she's sleeping.

* * *

Sorry! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever you guys...It's just, that trip to Texas got me out of my writting mood and well, I'm still trying to get it back. Review please! 


End file.
